1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a cigarette holder having a control device for controlling flow of the smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cigarette holders comprise a holder body having one end for engaging with the cigarette and having a passageway formed therein for sucking the smoke generated by the cigarette. As far as the applicant is aware, no control device has been provided for controlling flow of the smoke.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cigarette holders.